Guilty Pleasure
by Lady Azura
Summary: They were each other’s guilty pleasures, and that’s all they would ever be. Oneshot.


Summary: _They were each other's guilty pleasures, and that's all they would ever be._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've always wanted to write something with this pairing.

Enjoy!

X

**Guilty Pleasure****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"_Ah_!"

Sixteen-year-old Lizzie McDonald threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as the arm encircling her thin waist tightened possessively for a moment before relaxing some. Perfectly manicured nails slithered under her loose tank top, where they then began to dance along her ribcage and flat stomach, digging into her milky flesh every so often and causing her to bite back pained gasps. Her breath hitched when they found her small breasts and began to fondle them, but her bosom was soon abandoned for more… forbidden areas of her body. Ones that made her jaw clench and her knees threaten to buckle beneath her.

Her pink lips parted in a low moan when she felt teeth graze the junction between her neck and shoulder before sinking in and suckling torturously, marking her. A strangled noise left the back of her throat, and the voluptuous body pressed against her back shook with triumphant laughter. The mouth attached to her skin journeyed upward until it reached her ear.

"Like that, _cunt_?"

Lizzie's eyes snapped open, and she glared venomously at the full-length mirror before her -- or more specifically, at the reflection of the tall, sneering blonde currently holding her captive.

"Fuck you." She spat out.

The blonde girl's red lips curved upward. "I already have."

When Lizzie scowled, the other girl cackled.

"Aww… do you hate me, Liz?" Her sultry voice taunted. "It's okay if you do. The feeling is mutual, I assure you, but…" her serpent-like tongue flickered out to lick the shell of the brunette's ear, "I just can't seem to get enough of you, can I? Nor you me. That's why you keep crawling back every night, despite your hatred for me, because only _I_ can make you feel like _this_."

Lizzie cried out when two experienced fingers, from the hand that had been previously gripping her right thigh, entered her suddenly, wiggling and stroking frantically until she was practically _begging_ the other girl for _some_ kind of release. The blonde behind her stopped then, of course, being the tease that she was.

"Say my name." She purred, nipping the base of the McDonald girl's neck. "Say it, Liz, and I'll give you what you want."

Lizzie shook her head wildly, refusing to give in. But the alcohol in her system and the throbbing sensation between her legs made it increasingly difficult to be defiant that night, and after some more prodding courtesy of her companion, she let go of the shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and slumped forward in defeat.

"_Tanya_."

x

It began months ago after a hockey game. They'd been alone in the locker room -- their other teammates having already left -- and Tanya had decided to make a snide remark about how she had heard that _Edweirdo_ had a small "package". Lizzie, who'd had just about enough of the blonde's insults -- _especially_ when they were directed at her family -- had slapped her, and a fight had quickly broken out. Somewhere amidst the shrieking and clawing and hair pulling, however, their lips had met in a bruising kiss, which had hurriedly escalated into a heated make out session that lasted about fifteen minutes.

Afterward, they came to an agreement. Nothing would change between them; they would still hate each other, but behind closed doors, in the dead of night while the rest of the city slumbered, they would unleash that disdain they held for one another in a more productive and _creative _manner.

No one suspected a thing. At school and on the hockey rink, they constantly tried to best each other, just like before. Insults were exchanged in the halls of Thompson High on a daily basis, and rumors were stared in hopes of destroying the other's reputation. Despite their newfound outlet, they still despised one another. Nothing was ever going to change that, not even their guilty pleasure, and that was exactly how they liked it.

x

She returned home at around 1:30 in the morning. After sneaking around the front yard, she climbed up the lattice on the side of her house and into her room so as not to wake anyone, but when she slipped in through the window, she was met with a rather unexpected sight.

Her step-brother, Edwin, stood leaning against her door, staring at her intently.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked jokingly, trying to disguise the worry in her voice with a snort.

But Edwin wasn't stupid. He knew her better than anyone else in their blended family, and he saw right through her façade.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied coolly, before crossing his arms and shuffling over to her. "You know… I'm getting tired of covering for you every night. I don't know where you've been disappearing off to, or what you've been doing or with _who_… but I know it's bad, and I think you should stop. The 'rents are getting suspicious, and sooner or later, you're gonna get in trouble."

"What I'm doing is none of your business."

"As your _older_ brother, I'm _making_ it my business." Edwin retorted.

"You're hardly a brother, Edwin. And you're only, like, eight months older than me. I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to." Lizzie said flippantly, pushing past him and making her way over to her dresser drawer in search of her pajama bottoms.

The dark-haired teen grabbed her wrist before she could reach her destination, and pulled her close.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, I _will_ tell Dad and Nora." He warned her.

"And if you don't let go of me right now and get out of my room, I'll tell George just _who's_ been swiping his cigarettes." She licked her lips. "Smoking's a bad habit, Edwin. But I won't tell if you don't. What do you say?"

She winced slightly when his grip tightened some, but he released his hold immediately after and stepped back with a scowl on his face.

"Whatever." He growled. "But when your life spirals out of control and goes downhill, don't expect _me_ to be there to catch you. I'll just say 'I told you so'."

With that, he exited without another word.

Lizzie, in the meantime, collapsed on her bed and let her mind wander. Part of her felt bad about making Edwin angry, of course, but an even bigger part of her couldn't stand the thought of being without her rival of four years. It wasn't because she loved her or felt _any_ affection for her other than hatred, but she enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship -- if one could even call it that -- far too much to give it up.

She was addicted to Tanya, and Tanya was addicted to her.

They were each other's guilty pleasures.

That was all.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And that was all that they would ever be.

X

FIN

X

**This was fun to write. I haven't femslash in a while, so it was a nice change. I don't know where the idea came from… it sort of just popped into my head a few nights ago, and has been stuck there ever since.**

**So… Lizzie/Tanya. What to call this pairing, I wonder… Tazzie? Lizya? Tanie?**

**Blah. I'm tired.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


End file.
